As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems are often provided with components such as motorized hard drives that store data for the system. Hard drives typically generate vibration which passes to the system chassis, thus inducing acoustic issues if not correctly isolated. Hard drives have been mounted within a desktop information handling system using elastomeric grommets or isolators for isolation. The elastomeric grommets or isolators are typically connected to the hard drive component using threaded fasteners or pins. In one example, an elastomeric isolator includes a circumferential groove that is configured to engage the edges of a tray mechanism. To install the elastomeric isolator, it is first inserted within an enlarged diameter insertion position of an aperture defined in the tray mechanism and then slid to a narrowed diameter portion of the aperture to effect positive engagement of the isolator circumferential groove with the wall material of the tray mechanism. Due to the use of threaded fasteners and/or the requirement for insertion and sliding, mounting of hard drive components using conventional elastomeric grommets or isolators is time and labor intensive.